Tom Wyner
| birthplace = | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Abe Lasser, Tom Weiner, Abe Lesser, Phil Matthews | spouse = }} Thomas Halperin "Tom" Wyner (born June 16, 1947) is an English-American voice actor for anime series who usually gets tough guy or villain roles. He is also a producer, director, and writer. His aliases include Abe Lasser, Tom Weiner, Abe Lesser, and Phil Matthews. Filmography Anime roles * Armitage: Dual Matrix - Colonel Strings * Around the World with Willy Fog - Inspector Dix, Transfer, Sullivan * Attack of the Super Monsters - Narrator * Cowboy Bebop - Ted Bower/Teddy Bommer * Daigunder - Ginsan * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Devimon (Season One), Narrator, Kimeramon, MarineDevimon (Season Two), Chatsuramon, Devidramon (Season Three), Volcamon (Season 4), Additional Voices * Dinozaurs - Dino Brachio * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Narrator, Duke of Buckingham * Flint the Time Detective - Dark Lord * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Interior Minister, Minister of Home Affairs * Gungrave - 'Bloody' Harry MacDowel * Gankutsuou - Gerard de Villefort * Heat Guy J - Marius Aurora * Kaze no Yojimbo - Tanakura * Lensman - Lord Helmuth * New Getter Robo - Professor Saotome * Noozles - Additional Voices * Outlaw Star - Lord Hazanko * Robotech - Jonathan Wolfe * Rurouni Kenshin - Han'nya, Akamatsu Arundo * Shinzo - Caris, Lanancuras * Street Fighter II V - M. Bison (Animaze Dub) * Stitch! - Evile (Experiment 627) * Teknoman - Pegas/Teknobot, Narrator * The Secret of Blue Water (original dub) - Sanson * The Twelve Kingdoms - Shokou * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Grimlock * Vampire Hunter D - Mayor, Shopkeeper * Vandread - Ozeki Kyunmel * Witch Hunter Robin - Father Juliano Colegui * Wolf's Rain - Quent Yaiden * Wowser - Professor Dingy * Zillion (anime) - Narrator Video games * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Death * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Death * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds - Sid the Dummy * Suikoden V - Galleon (uncredited) Live action voiceovers * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Graxxis, Mean Green Cannon Machine * Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Sid the Dummy * The Hallo Spencer Show - Hallo Spencer * Masked Rider - Plague Sentry * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Master Vile, TV Announcer, Bones, Giant, Mighty Minotaur, Knasty Knight, Pineoctopus, Dark Warrior, Genie, Spidertron, Frankenstein Monster, Samurai Fan Man, Commander Crayfish, Doomstone, Plague Sentry (all uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Master Vile (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Electrovolt, General Havoc, Goldgoyle (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - PA Announcer, Furio, Cannonbrawl * Power Rangers: Time Force - Fatcatfish * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Plug Org, Samurai Org, Lion Tamer Org * VR Troopers - Fighterbot, Kongbot, Metaborg, Hammerbot, Crabor, Metalbot, Cranoid, Skullbot * Operation Condor - Adolf Movie roles * Digimon: Battle of Adventurer's - Seasarmon * The Castle of Cagliostro - Forgerer (MGM version), Russian Interpol councilmember (MGM version), Additional Voices (Manga version) * Ghost in the Shell - Project 2501/Puppet Master * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Carozzo 'Iron Mask' Ronah * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - M. Bison Writer * Attack of the Super Monsters * Bob in a Bottle * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Mon Colle Knights * Ox Tales * Samurai Pizza Cats * SD Gundam Force * Shinzo * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Vampire Hunter * Wowser * Zatch Bell! Miscellaneous crew * Around the World with Willy Fog - Director, Script Adaptor * Attack of the Super Monsters - Director * Bob in a Bottle - Supervising Director * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Script Adaptor * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Director * Hunt for the Sword Samurai - ADR Writer, ADR Director * The Littl' Bits - ADR Director * My Favourite Fairy Tales - Director * Noozles - Supervising Director * Ox Tales - Director * Profile for Murder - ADR Director, ADR Voice * Robot Carnival - Writer (Presence) * Silent Möbius - Script Supervisor * Teknoman - Producer, Director * Wowser - ADR Director Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself External links * * Category:1947 births Category:English voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Robotech cast and crew Category:American people of English descent ja:トム・ワイナー fi:Tom Wyner